Oh, Maker of Mine
by Toft8KakashisWife
Summary: Summary: The witches are working on a spell that will kill Klaus for good, and is slowly stripping him of energy and youth. Rebecca and Elijah have only one person they can turn to, and even though Klaus always forbid it, they need her help to get rid of the witches and free their brother. Introducing Zariya AnanaRei LaBou
1. Chapter 1

The Originals: Oh, Maker of Mine

Author: SeressFox

Summary: The witches are working on a spell that will kill Klaus for good, and is slowly stripping him of energy and youth. Rebecca and Elijah have only one person they can turn to, and even though Klaus always forbid it, they need her help to get rid of the witches and free their brother. Introducing Zariya AnanaRei LaBou

Zara Knight sighed as she entered her home. This was the longest night in awhile and she was almost certain, it was gonna only get worse. During the day, she was hounded at the library helping researchers and re-shelving books from 8 until 7 and then from 7 until less than 15 minutes before 4am, she bartended and dealt with the drunks. *Tips are always worth it,* she thought as she dragged herself down the hall, undressing as she went. All she wanted to do was grab a shot of her personal shine and pass out until her alarm woke her to redo the cycle. Zara made it to the kitchen and poured herself a drink, her eyes suddenly narrow. "Rebecca Mikaelson." She turned and faced the blond, who seemed to come out of nowhere. "Zara." Rebecca could not see what her brother saw in this girl. She was short, but bodacious yes. Nothing like the women Klaus was used to seeing before he met her. Zara had multiple scars on her arms, legs, even face. Her hair was curly thick but short in layers making her look like a reject from an animation cartoon. Becca smiled as Zara more or less glared at her, the usual light amethyst eyes were slowly shading to a violet. If it wasn't the little girl's eyes, then it was definitely her nonchalant fearless personality. Zara sipped her drink slowly, "Becca, you're in my house…in the middle of the Caribbean. Either you've finally gone senile or people must have stopped giving you the attention you so crave for." Before Rebecca could give her an answer, another voice answered. "Zara, glad to see you're still opinionated." Zara turned to see Elijah coming from the front hallway. "Elijah?" she turned back towards Rebecca. "What's happened?"

Zara's POV

I couldn't help but laugh after Elijah finished telling me the situation in New Orleans; especially where Klaus ended up. "What do you expect me to do about this?" I asked when I could finally breathe again. "Rescue him." came their simultaneous immediate response. Silence. And I erupted into laughter once again. Elijah was growing impatient, I could tell but it didn't matter to me. I reached for my cup but it was swiped by Rebecca. "I think you've had quite enough for the evening love." I sobered up immediately, "Oh come on. You can't be serious." The look Elijah gave me was more than enough for me to believe that he was. I stood and narrowed my eyes, hands on my hips. "Elijah! He thinks I'm dead! Its been over 500 years, if I, RANDOMLY show up don't think he'll know you guys helped me get away from him to begin with? Do you know how freakin' pissed he's gonna be?" Rebecca came back from the kitchen wiping her hands, "Well we'd rather him be pissed than dead." I glanced at her, and back at Elijah as his quiet words made up my mind. "He's suffering. Please. You're the only one who can help him now." I sighed and waved him away. "I'll be there sometime tomorrow." With a satisfied huff, Rebecca disappeared out the window; presumably flying back to New Orleans to dress up my room in ways I know will make me attempt to throttle her. Elijah however stepped towards me with a smile and open arms, which I gratefully jumped into. "We've all missed you Zariya." he whispered in my hair. I relaxed against my big brother and sighed. "I'm scared to see him Elijah." He didn't answer, and I didn't expect him to.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, Maker of Mine.

Chapter 2.

Zara's POV

*New Orleans…it's been awhile.* I thought as I wandered through the city. When I woke up, Elijah was gone but a map of the city was left on the table with a blue 'x' for our summer home, and a red 'x' for where Klaus was being held captive. I studied it well before I apparated to the French Court. Night had long fallen, and even though it was under the protection of magic, there were still several witches patrolling the grounds. *Lets see if I remember how to do this.* I thought to myself before stepping out of the shadows, headed straight for the gates. "Hey!" a voice yelled, I ignored it. Suddenly three young girls were blocking me and entering the courtyard. "Who are you." Little Hispanic demanded. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Looking for your boss. Leader. Whatever she is, the strongest of you, I need to speak with her." The middle witch, cute little white girl spoke up, "Regarding what?" at this I smiled, "Her prisoner." "Are you a vampire?" came the last question, from a little black witch. "Did I ask you nicely or attempt to barge right in." came my answer. The harvest girls (I presume) looked at each other before the black one nodded. "Monique will take you to her." The even prettier olive skinned girl held out her hand. I looked at it. "I'm sure I can walk on my own," they stared at me, then to each other before the olive one nodded and turned towards the courtyard of the elaborate mansion's grounds.

"AnaNarei?" my middle name unknown to men of this age emerged from the stairs leading down into the yard. I froze eyes straight ahead. She was tall, pretty skinned with curly, thin wild black hair. I nodded towards her, "Celeste." She smiled. "Leave us," came her command. The girls disappeared without further words. I instantly became pissed off. "What the fuck-" she held a hand up. "Royalty will NOT speak like common trash." Her voice was firm. My eyebrow twitched, but she was right. I drew myself up to my full height, squared my shoulders and began again. "Apologies for my vulgarity and bluntness…but you are alive. Possession did you well. But you must know why I am here." Celeste smiled. "For the brute of course." She was fair in her word choice; Niklaus was nothing else in her eyes. "Celeste-" "Sabine. Zariya, these witches of the French Quarter are not whom they once were. Only some trusted faithful few know my true identity." My eyes twitched again. "Sabine, why do you hold Klaus the way I've been told." Her eyes rolled and I made up my mind that any explanation wouldn't suffice me. "He's a plague unto my kind. Our kind. He's a monster, an animal that must be put down." I smirked. "Bull shit. The truth please. Why are you torturing him?" Sabine moved forward then and I could almost for a second see Celeste in her features. "He's made us, practically instinct. Zariya. Perhaps you've been asleep these last few decades." "No, not sleeping. Living life to the fullest. Being happy instead of living for revenge. It was Marcel who wiped out the witches. Niklaus took on role of king after the fact. Surely you don't think me foolish." It was my turn to sound royal. "What you are doing is trying to isolate the originals. You're trying to weaken them. Make them turn on each other. Or, oh!" I snapped my fingers, drumming them across my chin. "Maybe, directly indirectly you're trying to punish Elijah." She blinked. Her hand suddenly waved, a dark gold wave came towards me. My hand waved a block. Dark green shield. The colors erupted in a brief explanation of fame. I smiled. "You taught me a lot in terms of 'magic' Countess. That I'll always thank you for. But what you're doing is wrong. And you're about to kill a lot of innocent witches and vampires when you guys once lived in peace here-" "SILENCE!" she was breaking. I rejoiced on the inside. I could see the wildness flood her face; this Sabine's facial features weren't hard to mask like the original face of Celeste. By my own will, I fell silent. I watched her do battle mentally. She wasn't stronger than me and she was beginning to see that. I'd walk out with Niklaus, but I wouldn't be leaving New Orleans for a while. *Fuck. Elijah.* I groaned out loud with the thought. This sound seemed to bring Sabine back to life. "What exactly do you want AnaNarei." She asked the question slowly. "To take Niklaus. And go home." Her head tilted, and I restated. "To save his life." Her dark eyes studied mine. "He'll slaughter us all." She was quiet. I shrugged. "Not today. I'd have a better chance doin that, and then finding him anyway. But hey, you give me what I want I step with him, keep him occupied for a while until you get a game plan. You should remember how fond he was of me." Dry sarcasm has my picture next to it in the dictionary I just know. Silence. Then suddenly Sabine clapped twice. The three girls from outside and a red-head woman joined her. The white girl caught my attention as a scent I haven't smelled in centuries hit my nose. I had to ignore it. The red head I instantly recognized as one of the old witches who worked with Rebekah at one point. I smiled at her, "Hello Gen, long time." She merely nodded. *Disrespectful wench.* I shot telepathy directly towards her. Her eyes widened. "Enough of that." From Sabine. "Bring out the prisoner." Davina and Genevieve clasped had and began an incantation I wasn't familiar with, but I was ready for anything. Before me, in the courtyard the ground began to open up. I stepped back and crossed my arms to slow my now racing heartbeat. Something like a bed rose from the depth and the ground again became whole. My breathing stopped and for once, my surroundings were forgotten as I took 3 slow steps forward. There lay my maker. My first. The only man I ever loved and haven't seen in over 8 centuries. He looked as if he was only sleeping had it not been for the violent, deep red scar in the middle of his chest. I knew he was in extreme pain from the way his forehead was tense, the sweat that consistently beaded and poured in rivulets. I was aware of the 3 ladies who joined us in the corridor; the witches were now in a circle surrounding the bed. I ignored them, my fingers tracing the tattoo on his shoulder – the flock of ravens most people mistook them for crows. His eyes suddenly shot open. They were gold and black. I snapped back to reality as the force of his thrust sent me crashing into a barrier. *Fuck*, I let my guard down for only 5 seconds it seemed. But now, I was trapped in a circle with a deranged hybrid- the first hybrid whose mind knew nothing but pain. He was fast behind me as I glared at Sabine. His hand gripped my throat and he slammed me backwards into the bed he recently lay on. It was stone. My breath was stolen as the first set of punches caught my jaw, chest, chest, jaw and I toppled over the bed. I lifted my head to gaze into the eyes of the young witch whom smelled familiar. The pain-filled expression I allowed to cross my features weren't exactly a lie- maybe a tad bit exaggerated but it was enough. Just in time. I rolled and caught Klaus in the belly with my feet as he leapt towards me over the table. I gripped his body close to mine with my legs and thrust my right hand into the wound in his chest. His mouth opened as the most agonized cry I'd ever witnessed from him burst through my senses but was lost in space as I focused on teleportation. The meeting grounds. Elijah. Rebekah. My hand gripped the blade from where it protruded through Klaus's heart. I fell back as Elijah pulled him away from my. Before blacking out I saw the summer home. *Fuck this…I'm back.*


	3. Chapter 3

Oh Maker of Mine

Chapter 3

OMN P.o.V.

"Hayley, hot water. Run a bath if you please." Elijah's command as the door opened. Marcel and Hayley stood automatically. "Of course-" then she gasped. Elijah lay Klaus on the sofa as Rebekah followed close with Zara. Marcel and Hayley stared at Zara's broken frame. "Now!" Elijah's command was a tad more firm as tears rose in Hayley's eyes. She disappeared up the stairs as fast as her stomach allowed her to. Marcel reached for her, his hands shaking slightly. "I'll take her." Rebekah's grip did not loosen. If only, it grew tighter. "Marcel, let the women handle the woman. Besides I need you here just in case Niklaus wakes fully. Rebekah, I expect you to explain to Hayley that Zara is not fatally wounded. Niklaus had no control over what he was doing. Understand?" Rebekah didn't answer, neither of them expected her to; her face was whiter than they'd ever seen. Without speaking, she disappeared upstairs. Elijah leaned back in the armchair across from Klaus toying with the blade he'd removed from Zara's limp grasp. Marcel began to pace, "She's hurt-" "Not fatally." Came Elijah's immediate dry response. Marcel didn't care. Deep inside he was furious that Klaus put his hands on her- beat her in such a way, regardless of the situation. Elijah could sense his displeasure. "Switch places with Rebekah would you?" Marcel was up the stairs before the last syllable of Rebekah escaped his mouth.

Upstairs there were two large suites belonging to Elijah and Niklaus at one stage of their lifetime. They hadn't been disturbed for decades. Hayley knew she chose Niklaus's room due to the numerous painting on the walls and an abundance of instruments. In the center of the large room was a big brass bed complete with dark red satin sheets and pillows, after decades still unmade. There was no time to admire as Hayley crossed he floors to the double doors which was the entrance to the bathroom. Here she paused. "Wow." Not only was the space like a whole different suite, the tub itself was a large deep square basin. On the walls were shelves filled with different bottles and containers with liquids and vegetation. Hayley drew her attention away from them and began to run the water. Rebekah appeared behind her as she stepped closer to the shelf where a deathly scent nearly tore her breath away. "Watch what you touch." Hayley turned to see Rebekah lower Zara's body in the water. "Shouldn't we undress her?" came her emotional voice. "There's no need." Replied Rebekah without looking up. "There is something you can do. Use your sense of smell and locate a vial with monkshood." Hayley's eyes went back to the shelf. The vial that nearly made her choke. "Wolfsbane is a poison-" "Yes, one that werewolves can scent out no matter the mixture. We need it. Please. I have no knowledge of the scent." Rebekah sounded anxious as Zara sank beneath the steaming surface. Hayley took a deep whiff. Zeroed in on a medium sized bottle half full of the putrid-looking green liquid. She touched it gingerly as Marcel appeared in the doorway. Suddenly-

*italic : flashback*

_Niklaus groaned and reached beside him. His eyes snapped open in the dark. He sat up. "Zariya?" his voice wasn't a whisper. Almost suddenly, several candles lit, beside the bed, along the path to the bathroom and around the living space of their suite. He didn't breathe a sigh of relief, but a grunt of irritation as to why she'd disengage their embrace in the middle of the night. Blinkdash. He followed her recent scent to the balcony and looked down to see her moving amongst the garden. Her spell herbs. *Curious* his thinking. She was naked. A growl escaped him without his realizing and he went towards the bathroom to run her a bath he knew she'd appreciate. Her scent- their scent grew stronger as the tub filled. Without turning towards her, "I expected to wake still inside my wife." There was no answer. Klaus turned and immediately was on his feet, concern and passion clearly written across his features. Zara had gathered a couple leaves that tampered his strong sense of smell and was cutting her palm as he watched. Her normal olive hued eyes were clouded over with a whitish gray film. He'd seen her like this only once before and knew she was in a vision. She'd have no memory of this when she woke. She was creating a potion in midair- that's where the vial floated. Her blood pushed the leaves into the opening and only when she prepared to cut her wrist did Klaus interfere. "Love, what do you see," he took the knife from her and instead made a tiny incision with his fangs. "This will heal the day you hurt." Her voice wasn't even her own. Klaus didn't think twice about her riddle, and he only allowed the vial to get half full with her blood before he took her wrist and sealed the wound with his tongue. "No more rough sex for you Seress." He muttered, capping the vial and placing it on the shelf as she sank into the tub._

Hayley withdrew her hand with a gasp. Rebekah could tell by her face that she'd experienced the night that the potion was made. That was a habit of Zara's, to prevent the potions from being used for the wrong things, however now was not the time to answer or deal with any of Hayley's questions or insecurities. She grabbed the vial and poured the contents in the in the bath. Marcel could finally speak. "Elijah wants you." Came his forced voice. Rebekah nodded, glanced at Hayley's shaking form and disappeared. "She and Klaus-" "Were married. Mates." Marcel finished for her touching her shoulder gently. "We can leave her alone now; the potion is beginning to work." Hayley took a final glance at the deep tub. The water was beginning to boil; Zara couldn't be seen underneath the murky black that the potion turned the water. Once into the living area, sinking into one of the chairs, did Hayley speak again as Marcel closed the double doors. "This was their room." She said quietly. Marcel's jaw tightened and he moved towards the balcony, ripping sheets away from the gigantic windows. "I thought she was a witch-" "Voodoo Princess. Voodoo is a little different from witchcraft." He cut her off finally getting the balcony doors open. The night air was cool and blew into the room, "How can she and Klaus be…I mean I thought a mate was supposed to be like him or a vampire…" Marcel sighed and leaned forwards, resting his weight on his arms on the railing. "She's that too." Hayley looked up from her hands and joined him on the balcony. "How can she be both…what is she to you? Elijah and Rebekah?" Marcel didn't answer immediately. Instead he looked Hayley in the eye, as if deciding what to say. "Her story isn't mine to tell. I don't know what she'd allow me to reiterate…so I will tell to when she came into my life. Will that suffice?" Hayley shrugged. "Answer me two questions first." Marcel nodded. "Will she know this is Klaus's baby?" his face visibly blanched. "Perhaps." Silence. "Will she try to kill me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Oh Maker of Mine

Chapter 4

OMN P.O.V

Now Rebekah was in place of Marcel's pacing. Elijah continued to finger the dagger. "Does this blade look familiar?" he asked her. Rebekah barely glanced at it. "Should I care?" he finally looked up. "You're bothered by something?" "And you're not? Why is Hayley here right now?" Elijah groaned, "I've explained. She's under our protection." Rebekah stopped pacing and glared at her eldest brother. "No, she's under your. Protection. Have you not thought for a second where we are? You haven't thought about when Zara wakes up?" Elijah caught on immediately. "She'll be restrained. She won't hurt an innocent girl-" "IF she loses control, Niklaus would be the only one able to stop her, and she just might go through him to rip that baby out of Hayley!" Elijah blinked. "I have faith those centuries apart have strengthened her emotionally when it comes to such matters." Niklaus groaning and tossing suddenly broke the conversation, but he didn't wake up. Ice blue eyes were back on brown instantaneously. "You're thinking rationally Elijah. For us females, especially situations like this. Emotions. Actions. None of it will be rational."

MARCEL'S P.O.V

_I was 8, a slave. My father was Lord of the French Quarter, the mansion that lies near the beginning of Bourbon Street present day. Head slave. It was then; I met 10 year old Zariya LaBeau. She was travelling with her aunt Marie, the Voodoo queen disguised as medicine women and midwives. I remember my father being quite taken with Marie immediately and invited them to stay. They soon became lovers, and Zara became my guardian…confidant. Loyal best friends. Time flew, and then we were grownups. She was 20, I was 18. That's when everything changed…the Originals appeared on the grounds and was especially taken with the French Quarter. Marie tolerated werewolves, she would tell us stories about them. However, we knew nothing about vampires. Marie knew, and she said nothing although she was nowhere as inviting as my father. We, I and Zara were just getting back from an evening ride when we saw them. The scene was grand. Ground slaves were scurrying trying to prepare the guest house for the 3 whites who've just so happened to wander into the corridor. As my father called me towards them, I only noticed Rebekah. I nearly lost my tongue trying to say my own name around her. The blush I received let me know my future. Marie introduced Zara to them as "Zariya AnaNarei LaBeau." She gave a curtsy. Marie, we all watched at Niklaus rose to his feet and extended his hand to lift her by her chin so that their eyes met. He only saw her. That night, Marie tried to get Zara to leave with her and continue travelling the world. She refused. I assumed it was for my friendship, but I knew it was something more. I don't know what Marie said to her that night before she departed._

"Brings back loads of memories Marcel, thanks." Zara's signature husky voice came from behind them. Marcel turned slowly. As did Hayley. Neither of them smelled or heard her approach. Zara glances at Hayley's face, travelled to her large belly and back to her face. "Zara-" Marcel was stopped suddenly as she rocketed into his body with a hug who threw them both over the edge. Hayley stifled a scream before sounds of laughter rose from where they landed.

ZARA's P.o.V

"_May I join you?" the accented voice of Niklaus nearly caused me to jolt forward. NiSai, my horse attempted to, had I not yanked his mane. I peered into the dark woods around me. "Where are you?" I questioned, and blinked. He appeared before me. NiSai began to tremble, his big nostrils flared. I dismounted, rubbing my horse fondly. "You've frightened him." I accused nowhere close to serious. Niklaus came forward slowly and stared at my horse, into his eyes. "Unintentionally, of course. I do apologize. Did I frighten you as well?" NiSai visibly relaxed and allowed Niklaus to rub his neck, his hand following mine. I was shocked. "NiSai doesn't tolerate males, even Marcel can barely get close." The smile he gave set off a sense of passion in my heart. "I'm closer to beasts than man. Perhaps he senses that." _

OMN

_This was the first of many nights Niklaus would approach Zara. Marcel was in his own world trying to get Rebekah's acknowledgment. Eventually…it happened. The day he was turned. Of course, Niklaus wasn't aware of the passion they had for each other. Before Marie left the French Quarter, she placed Celeste to change over Zara. Celeste was a powerful witch, but a witch she was with a growing power of voodoo. However, she had become infatuated with the eldest brother of the trio; leaving Zara to spend a majority of her time now in the woods with Niklaus. The day Marcel was turned was the beginning of the rise of vampires. _

"_18" Marcel was strapped. Arms splayed and legs. His back was being ripped into with the whip. Monton was furious –he'd caught Marcel attempting to speak with Rebekah who watched in the courtyard…along with everybody else. "19" the whip flashed again. The sound of it hitting flesh, breaking more skin, and become saturated with blood was overwhelming to some. Most the children covered their ears but couldn't cover their eyes. Monton ordered everyone to watch. "We should stop him," whispered Rebekah to Elijah. He disagreed. "We're guests in his house. His son has angered him. It is not our place." Rebekah fought to keep a straight face but with every lash she felt her control slip. There were 6 more to go. "20." Marcel finally screamed. It wasn't loud, but it was filled with intense agony. "What's going on?! Monton!" suddenly Zara was pushing her way through the crowd, followed closely by Niklaus. Celeste grabbed her arm. "He's being punished. Don't interfere!" Zara yanked away and as Monton raised the whip again, it struck nothing but air as Zara stood in front of Marcel's back. The crowd gave a simultaneous gasp of awe, fear, and excitement. A hand on Niklaus's shoulder prevented him from going forward. "I am punishing my son Zariya. Move out of the way." Zara could feel the warm blood under her feet from where it dripped from Marcel's broken back. Her voice was low and her eyes narrowed. "Punishment? 10 to 15 lashes sir, anything after that is torture." Monton's eyes flashed. "Zariya. Move or suffer the same punishment." A deep animalistic growl came from within the crowd. Nobody but Elijah saw Niklaus's eyes flash gold. Zara's jaw clenched as she leveled her gaze with Monton preparing for him to whip them both. "Zara…move…" Marcel whispered. Tears welled in her eyes, but after a couple seconds, she moved in front of Marcel and held his face in her hands. "What's the count?" he cocked a grin at her. "25." Zara swallowed hard, "Only 5 to go Cel, you with me?" "Only screamed once." Was a forced croak. Zara's tears began to fall. "You'll only scream once." The beating continued. "21." Pause. "22." Pause. "Don't tense, accept the pain. Let it flow thru you to me." She whispered. Marcel laxed. "23." Zara nearly screamed herself as her back split mentally whereas Marcel's did physically. Pause. "24." Their eyes locked. Pause. "25." Monton wrapped the whip around his shoulders and turned to the crowd. "I am Lord of this house, this city, and these woods. Disobey me and you will get punished as I see it. Behold my son, my flesh and blood an example to you. That no one is above reproach." Over his shoulder he addressed Zara. "Medicine girl. Take him down, bind is wounds. I expect you at my table tonight." The crowd began to part ways as Zara cut Marcel down, with shaking hands. "Tell those who want their children's lives spared to leave the city after dusk," muttered Niklaus to Rebekah in their native tongue, "What are your plans?" she asked, her eyes on Zara half dragging, half carrying a semi-conscious Marcel. Niklaus followed her gaze and noticed Zara's slight limp. His mind began working, but said nothing else as a plan formed in his mind. _


	5. Chapter 5

Oh Maker of Mine

Chapter 5

Zara's P.O.V

"_I must find my aunt." I tried to explain to Celeste, and seal Marcel's wounds at the same time. He was unconscious. But the fire I used to close them had him shrieking to the heavens. From the windows I could see people scurrying. It looked like some were leaving. Celeste looked up at me in with fear, "The master said-" "He's NO master of mine!" I violently cut her off. I knew what he meant by being at his table, and he would not be the one to make me into a woman. *Niklaus…please don't come looking for me tonight.* I thought this absently. "I'll be back before morning." Without waiting for a response, I rushed from the house towards the stables. Rameena seemed to know something had happened to her owner. She neighed and pranced about in her pen, her eyes wild. I had no time to console her. "NiSai." His eyes opened. I opened his pen and he clopped out, tilting his head enough for me to grasp his mane and pull myself up. Rameena's high-pitched whinny made him freeze against my nudging into him. "We'll come back for her. Run NiSai. Find my Aunt."_

OMN

_Niklaus held council with Elijah and Rebekah. "We kill him and turn the slaves." Was how he figured the problems would be over. Elijah disagreed. "We are merely observers. We won't play into character, not here." Rebekah stepped forward. "After Marie left, he's become a worse monster we've ever experienced. He was blows away from killing his own son for a crime he didn't even commit. And tonight he plans on taking Zara away from Marcel for good." Niklaus suddenly vanished. Both siblings understood what he was going to do. Elijah turned to Rebekah. "Get as many women and children away from here as you can." Before he too, disappeared. _

_Celeste stood in front of Marcel, holding out a silver cross towards Niklaus when Elijah arrived on the scene. Her lover appearing broke her concentration and Niklaus was gone with Marcel before she could blink. "You're monsters!" she cried, holding the cross out towards Elijah. He began to explain, but by then the screams had begun. Celeste tried to rush to the aid of her people, but Elijah stopped her, knocked her out and held her close. _

_Niklaus merely turned Marcel and let him loose upon the French Quarter. Marcel was healed, stronger than ever and had a terrible thirst-a terrible hunger. Monton emerged from the holdings of the darkened house with rage in his eyes to see Marcel coming towards him. The whip unraveled. "Hello father."_

Zara's P.O.V

_I was more than halfway to the next town when NiSai reared out of a bolt. The sudden height threw me off him and he continued to run into the night. "Ni-!" my voice on its own broke off. It was dark. The moon was hidden behind clouds and the forest itself was suddenly my enemy. I heard the growls erupt around me and knew that it was werewolves that had frightened my horse so. In a brief moment of weakness, I forgot who I was…forgot everything I was taught from my aunt and my love. I forgot how to survive and they attacked._

OMN

_Niklaus watched his creation destroy his own father before an enticing scent hit his nose. A scent he's only smelled once before nut had committed it to memory. Zara's blood. Without thought, he rushed towards the smell; the sounds of ravenous wolves came next. There were only 5, but Niklaus didn't see them, only Zara's bloody, torn body in the fetal position. Klaus ripped them to pieces within minutes, before dropping next to Zara. "Zariya…" he whispered, biting his wrist holding it to her lips. No movement. He licked her throat, to asses the worst of the damage, dripping his blood on the open wound. Nothing. His heartbeat sped up and he gathered her into his arms. Within minute, he'd tracked NiSai to the next town. "MEDICINE WOMAN!" was a bellow, for no need. Marie anxiously paced in front of the stables anticipating her niece's arrival._

Present: Zara's P.o.v

After the laughter subsided, I rolled to my back to see the pretty woman still looking at us from the balcony. I sniffed and instantly sat up. "Marcel…what is a werewolf doing in my room?" he sat up beside me, the joy suddenly ashed out in his face. "Elijah should tell you." I stared at him as he got up and brushed off his jeans, his scent the same from the little witch from the corridor. He looked down at me and instantly closed his eyes. "Maybe I should get you some clothes first." My eyes narrowed, "Maybe you should. I have much to discuss with my eldest brother by bond anyway. Celeste is alive, and there is a young witch that smells remarkably like you." Marcel stepped back, his eyes open again but in clear avoidance of mine. "What do you mean she's alive…and Davina, the girl, well there's a lot you missed." I nodded. "It seems so." Sudden movement. I glanced back up to my room as a dress floated from the balcony. I stood catching it and grimaced. A dark green form fitting dress, one Klaus designed for me. Speaking of… "So, about this werewolf." I stated again, pulling up the dress. Marcel glanced up as well but she was gone. "We should go inside." "Lets."

OMN

As Hayley bounded down the stairs, Niklaus sat up with a groan. "She's awake." Hayley was breathless, Rebekah glanced at the stairs. "She's outside with Marcel, they fell off the balcony-" "She's. yammering and its killing my aching bloody head." Came Niklaus's agitated tone. At that time, the kitchen door opened and Marcel came in followed by Zara. Niklaus was instantly on his feet, his eyes wide with confusion and rising anger. Silence. "Explain this to me," his voice was low and dangerous. Elijah held out the dagger. "You see this blade Niklaus? Niklaus!" his gaze flickered from Zara for only an instant. "What about it." He said slowly. "The witches were holding you prisoner in an agonizing sleep caused by this blade. They have taken over the French Quarter, including our home there, led by Sabine our once ally-" "Sabine is a vessel. She's possessed by Celeste." Came Zara's voice. Elijah broke his gaze from the dagger the first time since it was placed in his possession. The storm that had been building on Niklaus's face exploded and he stepped towards Zara. "What. The HELL. Are you doing alive?! I've summoned you MULTIPLE times! AFTER ALL THESE-" "Save it Klaus." Zara snapped. Her eyes on Elijah. "Who's the werewolf?" Silence. Klaus stepped back, the storm turned into a bashed cloudy fog. Hayley waved, "Hey, I'm Hayley sorry about being in your-" "You're pregnant." Zara cut her off. "Oh shit." Came Marcel from behind her. This only confirmed Zariya's suspicions. Her eyes were now in slits and they went from Elijah, to Rebekah, and landed on Niklaus. "Is the child yours?" the question was asked softly. "Hayley, maybe we should take a walk-" "No Becks, she should stay. Niklaus. My question. Is the child. Yours." Niklaus opened his mouth to answer, but his pride beat him to it. He cracked his signature grin instead. CRASH. A flowerpot nearly collided with his skull. Zariya was faster than usual, grabbing everything in arms reach, with the intent on taking Klaus's head off before Marcel tackled her into a tight hug. She shoved him off violently. "Zara-" "FUCK YOU." Came her instant reply to both Rebekah and Elijah. Blink. She was gone, teleported. A shaking Hayley dropped into the chair once occupied by Elijah, tears seeping through her fingers. All other pairs of eyes landed on Klaus who brushed dirt and glass off his shirt and hair from where several items made contact. "Find her," came Elijah's voice, tight with frustration of the news of Celeste and the coldness portrayed by his brother. Before Klaus could utter a smart remark Marcel stepped forward, his own voice low. "She saved your life Klaus. You beat her half to death and now this?" he shook his head. Niklaus narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?" Rebekah snapped, she shoved her older brother with one hand and gripped the dagger with the other. "Check your memory." She pricked him with it and the most recent events played back into his mind like a movie. Without words he was gone. Rebekah gave an exasperated sigh. "I hope she beats his ass." Marcel joined her, "Trust me, she's gonna try." Hayley moaned drawing attention to herself. Elijah held up a finger to Rebekah and Marcel as he picked her up and carried her upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh Maker of Mine

Chapter 6

**Thanks for the Reviews! **

Zara's P.O.V

I didn't go far. I wasn't strong enough to teleport back to my comfortable, semi-normal life where vampires, witches, and werewolves didn't exist. Besides even if I could, Niklaus had my scent now. He'd follow. He'd follow and I could do nothing but get my emotions under control and await his arrival. "Why did you even make me…" my voice was void of emotion. I was too weak to comprehend the pain that ricocheted through my mind, but I smelled him before he became visible to me. "Seress-" I snapped as my once beloved nickname hit air, turning on him with violent swings of my fists. He allowed the first couple series of punches without attempting to stop me. He allowed me to rage against him all my anger and frustration. "Why the fuck did you make me?!" was now a repeated cry as tears finally rushed from my eyes. He stopped my hurricane of blows then, firm hands gripping my arms to my sides. "You know why. To save your life…to become mine. My mate." Through my blurred vision, I could see his expression was both sorrow filled and longing. I snatched away from him, furious at my lack of emotional control after all these years separated from him. I brushed my hand over my eyes and faced him again this time with clear vision. Klaus stepped back, allowed my space and crossed his arms to slow his own heart which we both heard nearly beat out of control. We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. He spoke first. "Didn't think it possible, but you look different." "Anyone would after 827 years." Came my backlash response, taking the notion and time to actually look at him as well. He too looked different than when we last parted. My eyes travelled past the vivid scar that was still healing from the dagger and danced along the sculpted v-lines of his abdomen. *NO.* my mind forced me to come back to reality and ignore his temptation. Niklaus swallowed hard, bringing my eyes back to his. "To answer your question-" "I don't need an answer Klaus." I cut him off with a sharp voice. I saw him blink and continued. "I came back to save your life. My debt to your siblings has been paid as far as I'm concerned, we need not have further words." I gave him my genuine smirk before turning away-directly into his chest. "You're MY mate-" "YOU banished me!" I cut him off again with a raise of my chin. "I'm 'useless' to you remember?" memories began to attack me and him as well. He shook them off first. "I thought you were dead-" "You mean you hoped I was dead." His hand grabbed my chin then, forcing my lips to press together. "That. Is a lie. One you will NEVER repeat." His voice was hard and low, eyes flashing. His grip was too strong, I couldn't respond as he continued. "I admit love, I was angry. Angry, scared and hurt that you didn't trust me enough to care for you and ours. Angry that you risked your life for me, and being foolish enough to leave you to do so." I tried to yank my head away but he wasn't having it. "Afte those horrid words to you heart, after you lost- " I had strength, I pulled away as my eyes widened in the dug up pain he was about to unearth. "Shut. Up. Klaus." Was a whisper. "Hear me." Was his command. "I looked everywhere for you. For over 500 years. High, low…everywhere. No trace of you to be found. No scent that was once ours…even yours was left in this terrible place. I was mad with regret. For 612 years. Forcing several witches and Voodoo practitioners to locate you, each one dying in the process. With the thought of you gone, my sanity…my humanity died as well." He looked away and I blinked. *Were those tears?* there was silence, aside from the chirping of crickets and other night creatures. He took a deep shaky breath and returned his gaze to me. "I am sorry. Seress…I desperately ask your forgiveness." This shocked me to my core. Never would I imagine Niklaus Mikaelson to apologize like this…with this level of sincerity. However, I hardened my gaze and offered him a smile. "I forgive you Klaus, but we are not mates. Nor will we ever be." My strength had returned. With a nod, I teleported.

OMN

"_How many months now?" Rebekah would not leave Zara's hair alone for the ceremony._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Oh Maker of Mine

"_7, stop pulling!" Zara attempted to escape Rebekah's fingers but her belly wouldn't allow her to move fast enough. The baby inside her seemed to hum whenever Rebekah was near, and punished her insides less with little to no kicks at all. "Shouldn't I be worried about you hair? It is you and Marcel's mating ceremony, not mine." Zara looked at her through the mirror; of course her hair was already perfect. She didn't hold her gaze through. Zara grabbed her wrist and turned to face her, "Becks, what's wrong? Are you having second thoughts?" Rebekah's gaze remained elsewhere, not only did she seem nervous; she seemed totally unnerved as well. "No…"-her voice trailed off and Zara gave it no second thoughts. The sounds of bells chiming let them know the service was beginning. Elijah's face appeared in the doorway. "There you are. Its time." With ease, Zara lifted from the chair. Elijah glanced at her belly warmly. "How's he doing?" Zara smiled. "He's strong and stubborn. His father's son." "Heaven's help us." Came his reply. This happened every discussion about the newest member of the growing family. Though Rebekah smiled with them, it was weak and she was faint, hoping to at least make it through the day. _

_The Ceremony _

_Festive music played, the ceremony had been beautiful as Rebekah and Marcel tied knot, jumped broom, and exchanged blood as the sun set. Elijah commended the service, Niklaus stood behind Marcel, sending telepathic messages and images towards his mate Zara who tried to do her best maintaining a straight face as she stood behind Rebekah. As people danced the night away, Niklaus found Zara amongst the younger witches and werecubs, showing them magic tricks and fireworks. His arms wrapped around her bulge, causing the little children to giggle and run away. The baby moved under his father's touch. "I plan on keeping every image you've seen come true tonight," his whisper along her earlobe. Zara smiled and leaned into him, turning her head slightly to capture his lips with hers. "You'll make him a splitting image of you." She accused. He grinned wickedly, "Knowing my intention, still you love every minute of it." And their lips were together once more. –Zariya.- the kiss was broken. Zara blinked before closing the mental connection she shared with Niklaus, a little too late. He heard it to. –Marie?- Zara questioned, pulling away from Klaus but not far. His hand grasped her, his eyes curious. –Marie? Girl, we NEED to talk. Now.- her aunts voice resonated with bite and pulsed with an angry rim. The image of the summer home came into her mind. "It's my aunt." She said breathlessly. The last time they'd seen or heard from her was at their own mating day. Niklaus's eyes searched the crowd. "Not here, at the summerhome." His wicked grin appeared again. "I'll take you." Zara swatted him away playfully. "You're needed here. We'll be fine." With a brief kiss, she was gone but not before sending him a provocative image of her in his mind. Coming from the teleportation, Zara nearly passed out on the cold coble stone of the garden. The baby kicked his distaste, his sever dislike for teleportation. –I'm sorry little one- his mind wasn't strong enough to send a reply, but the kicking subsided. "Zariya AnaNarei LaBeau." Came her aunt's signature heavily accented voice. Zara turned with a smile but immediately cringed once she saw the intense disappointment written across her aunt's features as she glanced down at her belly before turning towards the house. "Come. We have much to discuss, and very little time." _

_Meanwhile_

"_We should say something." Rebekah's nerves finally got the best of her, watching Elijah dance with women and Niklaus turn many down. Marcel saw no need. "Its been years. I think it didn't work, we're fine. We're together. Finally." His words were soothing but only for the moment. _

_Niklaus made his way towards the bar finally. There were many women throwing themselves his way, but he didn't see them. Only the graven on image of his wife, though heavy with child, his child, she was still the most pleasing sight and satisfaction. A sharp prick to his back made him freeze. "And here I thought the beast was a one of a kind womanizer." The voice. That voice that stilled his blood. "Father-" the blade, the eternal dagger pressed deeper into his flesh now. "You're no son of mine boy and you know it. Face me." Niklaus turned slowly. His father Mikhail smiled coldly. "I hear you're to be a father soon yourself. Tell me. Where is the ungodly scourmaid?" Niklaus's jaw clenched as the blade tapped his chest, but he said nothing. Merely looked past his father's head to where Elijah was still dancing, unaware of the enemy in their midst. "Well boy? Where is she?" Mikhail pressed the dagger in deep, Niklaus grunted a little as his blood hit the air. "She's safe. And you'll never lay eyes on her or my son." The digging stopped. Niklaus could see from his peripheral that Marcel and Rebekah had joined Elijah and they were trying to evacuate partiers subtly without gaining their father's attention. "Your son?" Niklaus's eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened. "Yes…my son. You've never been much of a father to me; I will not make the same mistake you did. My son will be loved. My wife is not here, she's safe. So. Father. Do what you will. Try to break me if you can." Mikhail studied the bastard he raised for several seconds. "As you wish." His unoccupied hand rose slowly and waved. A building across from them exploded into flame and shattering glass. The screams had begun._


End file.
